mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Glossary of Please Save My Earth
This is a glossary of terms from the manga series Please Save My Earth. Planets Kaya The smallest of the planets, Kaya is the next planet in line from the sun, after the homeworld. Kaya joined Shia in the fight to defend Tess. KK Various places in the universe are scouted out as potentially colonizable astral bodies, and Earth is one of them; KK is the code-name they gave to it. Mokuren first sees a 3D holographic image of Earth when she is a child, still imprisoned in "Paradise", and remarks that it is beautiful, the color of her father's tears. Over and over again Mokuren makes this comparison. Because it reminds her of her father, she vows she will visit it some day no matter what the state says. Later, when grown, Mokuren submits her request and expects the state and the Elder to put up a fight since she, as a Kiches, is considered a national treasure. But when the Elder approves her request, she is baffled, but excited. It is at this time that the Elder gives Mokuren her second prophecy, that she will be reborn somehow. Mokuren dismisses this prophecy and uses this as a chance to make a new start, doing better this time around, with a group of people she's never met. Shion, on the other hand, is forced to go to ZKK-101 as its engineer under a not-so-veiled threat from the state. Because of this, he must place his pet giant alien cat, Kyaa Junior, in the care of the Sarjalim Lim Lians and specifically his friend, Lian Karsh, while he is gone. He is incredibly bitter about this assignment; because he was all but ordered to go, he becomes angry at Mokuren for being excited when she explains how much trouble she went to in order to be allowed to go to such a distant, rustic location, in Shion's opinion anyway. Homeworld The original home of the people who populate all of Tess, Shia, Seda and Kaya. Of the colonized planets, the Homeworld is the largest astral body and is the closest to the sun. In history it says that the Homeworld grew to capacity and could no longer support the excessive amount of lives upon it, and so, in response, their race expanded out in the galaxy, colonizing other moons and planets. In the process of doing so, the native peoples of the colonized planets were converted to the Sarjalim faith. Years after the colonization, there was a cataclysm on the Homeworld, forcing its inhabitants to flee, mostly to Shia, the largest of the colonized planets. After the Homeworld stabilized, everyone from all the colonized bodies tried to return to the newly reborn and quite lush Homeworld, resulting in a great war between the colonies. The society that inhabits all of these astral bodies seems to be some sort of Theocracy based on the Sarjalim faith. Seda Following Shia in size, Seda is the next farthest from the sun after Shia. After the Homeworld was reborn by the grace of Sarjalim, Seda invaded the moon, Tess, in an attempt to claim the new, lush Homeworld for themselves. This is the war during which Shion is born and rescued. Shia The largest of the colonized planets and the farthest from the sun. Shia is allied with Kaya to defend Tess during this bloody civil war over the lush new resources of the Homeworld after its glorious rebirth. This colony is where Shion is taken after he is discovered on Tess as a child, covered in blood, with dead bodies all around him. This is where he meets La Zlo, Kyaa, Liam Karsh, Gyokuran, Shukaido, and Kyaa Junior and also where he continues to live during and after college until he is forcibly assigned to the ZKK-101 mission due to his bad behavior. Tess Tess is the larger and more distant of the two moons of the Homeworld, and the only inhabitable one. It was the first to be colonized after the Homeworld became unable to support the overpopulated human civilization. Being its moon, Tess was able to observe the stabilization of the Homeworld and its lush rebirth by the grace of Sarjalim after the cataclysm that forced the remaining population to flee. Tess reported this information back to the other colonized planets, inadvertently throwing them into a bloody civil war over who deserved the newfound resources of the Homeworld. In this war, Seda attacked Tess first, which created the miserable state of bloody civil war on Tess in which Shion was born. After he was found, Shion was taken to Shia. ZKK-101 This is the code-name for earth's moon. The moon base has been in place for a while, and has had at least one other set of scientists previously. Shion notes the ZKK-101 base is an ancient piece of junk, with very old technology; he is constantly having to repair issues with the computers and other systems on the base, even aside from Mokuren's singing and the weeds. Passwords In order to utilize the more powerful capabilities of the moon base, each of the seven scientists must be in unanimous agreement that this course of action is the correct one. In order to enforce this, each scientist has a password, all of which must be entered at the time when these capabilities are being activated. During their time on the moon base, the seven scientists changed their passwords three times. After the Homeworld was destroyed, Shion wanted to go down to Earth to live out the rest of his life, and in order to do this, all password were needed. Not everyone was in agreement with him about it, and he ended up pushing the matter too far while harassing Shusuran for her password, which is how he ended up getting thrown in the anti-Sarches brig. On Earth after the reincarnation, Shion again needed all seven passwords in order to enact his plan of global domination, hoping to use the moon base's amplification capabilities to spread Mokuren's song of death all over the world. Rin, however, needed all seven passwords to activate the moon base's self-destruct function. The two consciousnesses within Rin decided to compromise by simply collecting the passwords for the time being. It is only after all the passwords are collected that we see who wins this struggle of will. Sarjalim Faith Black Hymn Kiches Sarjalians, as great holy figures, are taught to sing the verses of the Kisando, the holy text of the Sarjalim faith. These songs make plants grow very quickly, as Mokuren illustrated several times on the moon base by overrunning the whole thing with weeds just overnight. There is, however one song known as the "Black Hymn" that is taught by oral tradition only, which causes plants to die ("go dormant"). It is believed that the cataclysm that forced everyone to flee the Homeworld so long ago was caused by the Kiches singing this song. On the moon base, after the Homeworld is destroyed, Mokuren deems it safe to tell this information to Shion, even though it is the biggest kept secret of the Kiches Sarjalians. After their reincarnation on Earth, it is this song that Shion wants Mokuren to use in order to cause a similar cataclysm on Earth, followed naturally by the songs of growth from the Kisando in order to build the world anew. Kiches Sarjalian Kiches Sarjalians are a very special subset of Sarches that are incredibly rare, one in 100 million, and are revered by the people and the state alike as avatars of the goddess Sarjalim. These Kiches have powers of empathy, growth, and rebirth. Low level Kiches can speak with plants, and sing to make them grow, while older and more experienced Kiches can speak/empathize with animals and even heal them. These unique and specific powers, as well as their holiness, is how Kiches differ from Sarches. Kiches are denoted by the red four-petal marking upon their forehead. In order for a Kiches to retain their powers, they must remain virgins. At some point while they live in Paradise, a Kiches will receive a prophesy from the current Elder of the Kiches Sarjalian to better help direct their course in life. Additionally, most Kiches Sarjalians are female, 98% in fact, and those that are born male are not long for this world, frequently dying quite young, as Mokuren's dad did when he was in his 20s or 30s. At the young age of three, a Kiches child is taken from their parents and placed into a state-controlled facility called "Paradise", where they will live, naked and alone except for other Kiches, until they are 20 years of age. To compensate for the rather abrupt and insensitive wresting of the child away from the arms of its parents, any parents of a Kiches child are set for life by government subsidy. A person can become quite wealthy from being blessed with a Kiches child and willingly giving it up to the state. The Kiches, however, are the result of a random mutation of genes; it is not hereditary. Because of this, there is no way to predict who a Kiches child will be born to, and no way to instigate a breeding program in order to produce Kiches. This is why they remain rare; only the goddess herself grants the honor of being a Kiches to any particular child born under her purview. All of this together is what makes Mokuren's situation so baffling. While a Kiches born to a non-blessed family is one in 100 million (10^8), one born to not one, but TWO Kiches parents is as rare as one in 10^23. And despite its rarity, Mokuren despises her Kiches status, making her quite the bitter and disagreeable youth. The other Kiches and Lians are aghast at her irreverent and bold behavior. All except the Elder. Yet as Mokuren sees it, her Kiches destroyed her family and ruined her life, and she vows at quite a young age to get rid of it at all costs. And the one way she knows how to get rid of it her parents taught her... get married and lose her virginity. And so, she goes forth into her life, with this idea in mind... The Kisando The holy text of the Sarjalim faith. Mokuren is often required to memorize and sing the verses contained within. The Lim Lians Standard priestesses of the Sarjalim faith. Liam Karsh is a significant figure in Shion's life, and throughout his life. She is one of the few people he has complete and utter respect for. Paradise Paradise is the state-controlled facility of forest and gardens, where Kiches are taken at the age of three to live naked and sheltered from the outside world, until the age of 20. Here they are trained to be full Kiches Sarjalians, learning to sing the verses from the Kisando. Mokuren, as well has her parents, have all spent time here. Sarches Sarches are people with psychic gifts as bestowed by the goddess Sarjalim. Of the seven scientists, five have Sarches powers: Shion, Gyokuran, Shukaido, Enju and Mokuren. Of those, Shion, Gyokuran, and Shukaido are standard Sarches (albeit powerful ones) with multiple and varying psychic powers, while Enju only has a minor psychic gift of Telepathy. Mokuren, on the other hand, is a special type of Sarches, a Kiches Sarjalian. While Sarches in general are stated as being rare, the Kiches Sarjalians subgroup of Sarches are even far more rare, and, for this reason, Mokuren is typically referred to as a Kiches Sarjalian instead of a Sarches. There are no distinguishing marks which identify a Sarches unless the Sarches is a Kiches Sarjalian. Sarjalim The goddess at the center of the Sarjalim faith. One common depiction of Sarjalim is shown throughout the anime and manga of her looking quite a lot like Mokuren wearing something resembling Kiches Sarjalian regalia. Not much is said or known about Sarjalim other than she is treated like a typical monotheistic deity with the exception of being female. The Homeworld cataclysm and rebirth is attributed to her. References Category:Glossaries of works of popular culture